


The Mistletoe Inconvenience

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Cassandra is trying to keep her budding relationship with Josephine a secret, but then the festive season - complete with mistletoe - happens.





	The Mistletoe Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is _very_ silly and very fluffy. Happy holidays!
> 
> (Oh, if coming out fic of sorts isn't your thing, you might want to avoid this one.)

It’s the festive season. Although Cassandra hasn’t engaged in any festivities for years due to the lack of companionship and the overabundance of duty, she has seen many soldiers writing home to their families and finding amicable company during the evenings. Skyhold is bursting out of its seams with splendid, shimmering decorations, and mulled wine is consumed much more copiously than during the rest of the year.

It is infectious. For the first time in over a decade, Cassandra has acquired gifts for the people she dares call her friends. Of course, coming up with original presents has proven to be difficult, so she has settled for a pile of neatly bound notebooks that she will distribute among her friends, perhaps leave a note of kindness in there if she can think of the appropriate words to write.

Still, the holidays do not explain why pratically the entire clientele of the Herald’s Rest erupts in laughter and cheers when Cassandra enters that evening. Admittedly, she is rather late and accidentally bumps into a rosy cheeked Josephine and her fluffy winter coat, but that is no reason for the inebriated crowd to shriek the way they do. Cassandra has never seen them this elated, not even when celebrating some of their major victories.

Cassandra raises her hands and steps aside, trying to allow a profusely apologizing Josephine to make her way outside. Cassandra desperately tries to ignore the sparks that fly up her spine at Josephine’s proximity.

Sera slams the palms of her hands on the table, rises to her feet at alarming speed, and yells, “Oi, Josie, don’t leave yet, looks like you get to kiss a princess tonight!” and promptly breaks down in a cascade of drunken cackles. Cassandra’s face grows hot. Did Josephine _tell_ them, without Cassandra’s permission?

_(Josephine’s hand in hers, reassuring, comforting._

_“It’s all right if you wish to be cautious, Cassandra. I won’t enjoy your company any less.”_

_“I just don’t want to put you in awkward situations because of me…and perhaps, I am not…not ready.”_

_Josephine’s hand on her cheek. Kind eyes filled with hope._

_“I understand. Take as much time as you need.”_

_“I will make it known, eventually.”_

_“I know.”)_

“Ruffles and the Seeker? This one won’t happen,” Varric shakes his head. Cassandra can’t quite hear what he says next, but she does catch the words “no fun”.

So no, Josephine hasn’t let anything slip, for if she had, Varric would be the first person to jump in on the rumors, Cassandra is certain of it.

Cassandra relaxes a little, but only a little; she still can’t make heads nor tails of the situation.

“What is going on?” She asks sternly. All she wants to do is sit with her friends and have a nice evening, but the way they are behaving is making that prospect less and less attractive by the minute. Even people around her, whose names are a mystery to her, look at her with piqued interest.

Josephine, who has stopped in her tracks, points up. Cassandra follows her finger up to a bundle of green tied to the ceiling with a bright red ribbon.

“Sera has hung up mistletoe in places where foot traffic is frequent. You are probably aware that, traditionally, two people meeting underneath mistletoe are expected to kiss,” Josephine sighs.

Cassandra’s jaw clenches. All in all, this situation is beyond inconvenient. Why did _Josephine_ , of all people, have to walk into her? Cassandra is very much enamored with her - the lack of discomfort at kissing her would be too obvious, and this is precisely the issue; Cassandra is very cautious about others knowing about their relationship. It is still so tentative what they have between them, and they agreed to keep this to themselves for the time being. Cassandra wants to get to know Josephine and vice versa; they need to grow more comfortable in each other’s presence before they can let their friends in on the knowledge of the two of them being together.

Cassandra isn’t sure how to react to other people’s opinions and well-meaning advise, because it might not even apply to her situation. Her ears grow red at the mere idea of Sera trying to help. Or Cole. Or worse, even, what if people intend to use the knowledge of them being together against them? Or…

No, no, it definitely is better like this, at least for now. Or, well, it was, until Cassandra walked into the Herald’s Rest.

Her instinct tells her to turn around and leave, but that is a certain road to trampling upon Josephine’s feelings. Fortunately, Josephine, even when slightly tipsy, is quick-witted, and comes to Cassandra’s rescue.

“Although I would not object to indulging all these onlookers, you do not need to comply. I wouldn’t take it personally,” Josephine says, and then, softer, so only Cassandra is able to hear it, “I know what you said about us, about other people knowing. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I can pretend to refuse if you want to, so the blame is put on me.”

“It would probably be the best if-” Cassandra begins, but she is interrupted.

“Come on, don’t be shy, plant a wet one on her!” Someone yells from the back of the room. Cassandra is not familiar with the voice, mostly because it is slightly slurred. It is very much possible that she doesn’t even _know_ this person.

From the corner of her eye, Cassandra can see Varric shaking Sera’s hand. Up until then, Cassandra considered walking away. However, audacious bets are being made at their expense, and she realizes how ridiculous it is to be made laughing stock. She will be proud, and brave, and put a halt to the teasing around them. She doesn’t mind the audience targeting her, but she cannot allow this situation to continue for Josephine’s sake. If Josephine is willing to protect her, Cassandra is willing to show off her dedication to Josephine in return.

Maybe there isn’t a perfect time to make her preferences known to the world. Maybe this is as good a time as any.

She rolls her eyes at the twig that caused all of this ruckus in the first place, then steps closer to Josephine, keeping her head high and her shoulders intentionally broad. Josephine’s eyes widen, and at first Cassandra is afraid she has scared Josephine off, but then she spots the insistent blush on the Ambassador’s cheeks, and realizes her reaction is something else entirely.

A look passes between the two of them that flies right over the head of nearly all present, and those that do notice it do not quite know the weight behind it.

Josephine smiles. And Cassandra can’t help herself, she finds herself smiling back at her. There are many things about her and Josephine that are new, and, starting today, being in cahoots together also falls into that category. Cassandra is full of nerves, but it isn’t a bad feeling necessarily; there is something very exhilarating about knowing the entire room is being _had_.

Cassandra takes a deep breath. Her hands come up to cradle Josephine’s face, and she can feel the atmosphere change. She leans down, and, greeting her wine-dampened lips, kisses Josephine gently.

At first, people collectively erupt in cheers, whooping and hollering at the display.

But then, when the timing would be right for a casual mistletoe kiss to end, Cassandra closes her eyes, all but forgets the rest of the world exists, and puts her soul into it. She commits to stroking Josephine’s cheeks with her thumbs and deepens the kiss, urging Josephine to lean in closer. All of Cassandra grows warmer when Josephine’s arms curl around her body. Josephine makes no haste to break away, though Cassandra does feel a rumble going through her that signifies she is mere moments away from dissolving into giggles.

To Cassandra’s utter satisfaction, a wave of quiet crashes over the room.

“Have these two been _practicing_ or what?” Someone remarks loudly.

“Well, it’s not fair if they’re actually a couple, it is? Where’s the fun in that?” Another anonymous voice pipes up, and agreeing murmurs spread across the room.

At exactly the right moment, Josephine leans back, looks at the room apologetically, and hides her face against Cassandra shoulder. Cassandra puts her arms around Josephine for all to see, pretending to protect her from any rude stares or remarks - she can’t see Josephine’s face, but she can feel her shaking with laughter.

Someone, and Cassandra suspects it is a certain imposing Qunari with one eye, slowly brings his hands together, and again, applauding, and it only takes a moment for other to join the applause, until a cacophony is unleashed upon them.

“It’s been like this all night,” Josephine whispers in Cassandra’s ear, and Cassandra nods. Cassandra suspects that Josephine has been in the tavern long enough for this ritual to have played out so many times that it has lost its charm for her.

Cassandra presses a quick kiss to Josephine’s temple, and then lets go of her.

“Well shit,” Varric mumbles, stepping towards them with a tankard of ale when the applause has died down, and the tavern’s chatter resumes to its usual volume. Cassandra feels oddly satisfied with the confusion on the dwarf’s face. “How long have you two been holding that one back?”

“You owe me twenty silvers, Varric!” Sera punches his shoulder violently before either of them can react. “You said they wouldn’t do it!” She looks at Cassandra, then at Josephine, and winks. “Nice catch, both of you, by the way.”

It’s strange, but Cassandra has rarely felt so victorious in her life. She is relieved, the tension at the base of her skull dissolving quickly. Apparently carrying a secret this size with you, and it being revealed without people reacting negatively does that to a person.

Varric turns around and leaves, grumbling something about never betting against Sera again. Sera follows him, tugging at his arm and insisting he gives her the coin now rather than later, no doubt so she can spend it on ale.

Josephine leans up, her hand warm and comfortable against Cassandra’s shoulder. Her breath ghosts across Cassandra’s neck as Josephine talks to her, and her only.

“I know this is a change of plans, but I would like to suggest you return to my room with me. I have chocolates in abundance, and if that isn’t enough to convince you, I will also be there.”

Warmth fills Cassandra’s chest. She nods.

“You being there is enough for me,” Cassandra says, and before anyone can protest, she steers Josephine through the tavern door with her hand securely on the small of her back, leaving the rest of their friends to conjure tales and theories about their relationship. She will deal with their commentary later, but she will deal with it, and face it head-on.

“Well,” Josephine begins, when they are alone underneath the stars. “I, for one, was not expecting our relationship to become known in such a fashion, but I am rather glad it did.”

Cassandra is surprised by just how much her heart jumps at the elation in Josephine’s voice. She reaches out, seeking Josephine’s hand in the dark. Their fingers slot together, and Cassandra squeezes Josephine’s hand, happily allowing herself to do this, now.

“So am I.”

“We will hear it tomorrow.”

“No doubt about that,” Cassandra agrees.

“But? I’m hearing a ‘but’.”

“But…” Cassandra swallows. “I am relieved. Happy. It feels more honest, now. And there is no embarrassment in the world that weighs up against this feeling.” She puts her free hand to her chest.

“I quite agree,” Josephine says, leaning into Cassandra’s side. “And if you’re happy, then so am I.”

Cassandra will worry about rumors and jokes later, but for now walking across the courtyard with Josephine, their cold breaths shaping clouds, is enough to prevent her mind from lingering. They make their way up the stairs, carefully, because Josephine refuses to let go of her hand, and some wicked architect never thought of designing banisters.

Cassandra feels something cold and wet against her shoulder, and looks up.

“Is that what I think it is? Is that snow?” Josephine stops halfway up the stairs and looks up at the night sky. She wipes a thick flake off her coat. “We must hurry inside!”

“It is only snow.” Cassandra can’t help herself, she snorts. Josephine turns around, and, finally letting go of Cassandra’s hand, pushes against Cassandra’s shoulder.

“Do not mock me!” Josephine half-laughs. The light coming from the main hall puts her alight, creating a golden halo of errant hairs around her head. Cassandra is quite taken with the sight, and remembers she can show her affection for Josephine in public, so she seizes the opportunity to press a lingering kiss against Josephine’s mouth. When she tries to wriggle her freezing hands underneath Josephine’s comfortable coat, Josephine tuts, smiling, and resumes her way up the stairs, leaving it to Cassandra to follow her.

And Cassandra? Cassandra follows, warmth beckoning her as she walks into the light.


End file.
